


once spring一度春

by Akino8Aggie



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akino8Aggie/pseuds/Akino8Aggie





	

上接LOFTER

 

这天下午有一个东电的节目需要录制，由于第二天上午还有外景录影，结束后节目没有给新干线回去的钱而是在酒店帮几个关西的jr安排了住宿，而且还是个条件不错的酒店的双人间，大家入住后都难掩兴奋的四处探索起酒店的隐藏福利。

横山看了看分房表，又是村上，似乎每次都是这样的分房，不过没有什么变化有时候对于认生的他而言也是件好事。

十点钟才到酒店，一进门横山就跑去洗澡了，等他洗澡出来，只见村上正套上一件运动服，一副准备外出的样子。

“那是啥！”横山一边用毛巾擦着头发一边努起嘴指指他的运动服。

“诶？这个？”村上抬起头，一双纯净的大眼睛忽闪着眨了眨，“这好像是光一前辈的衣服哦，上次带过来的时候抢到的。”

“不，不是说这个。”横山将毛巾往头上一系，抬了抬下巴：“我是问你这么晚准备去哪里？”

村上一边将运动服的拉链拉起来，一边穿了一双对他而言有些大的运动鞋：“中田制作人说是今天的录影有些不太妥当的地方，让我过去有些地方要详细跟我说一下。”

“诶…没有叫上我吗？”横山不满的嘟起嘴，不满制作人叫了村上却没有叫上他的行为，一般而言这种情况都是大家一起叫过去的，只叫他一个人这也太不公平了。

“诶？没有吗？”村上瞪大眼睛，一副不可思议的表情，看来也是不知道情况的样子。犹豫片刻，村上说道：“也许是每个人分开的叫过去吧。”

听到村上这样说，横山想着也许这是他在安慰自己，但是想着这种安慰的口吻心里又有些不爽，立马嘴不饶人的说道：“也许制作人就只喜欢你这种类型的吧！既然这样那你还不赶快过去投怀送抱，别让人家等着了。”

听到横山这样说，村上的眼神微微闪烁了一下，低下头似乎有些难堪地躲闪一般的出了门。

等村上走了后，横山坐在床上气鼓鼓地觉得不平衡，过了半个多小时，还是没见他回来，心里又觉得会不会所有人只有自己没被叫过去，便在床上咕噜咕噜的滚来滚去生着闷气。一个小时过去了，横山静下心想想又觉得自己刚才说的话有些过分，该不是伤着他了他不愿意回来了吧。

左思右想想得横山脑袋都开始疼了，他便决定直接去中田制作人的房间看看，一来看看到底什么情况，二来也给村上找个台阶下，让他快点回来睡觉。

 

到了中田制作人的房门口，只听见房间里的确有人在说话，的确也有村上的声音。横山便砰砰砰的敲门，“不好意思这么晚打扰了，我是横山。”敲完他便等着制作人来给他开门。过了半晌，房间里喀呛碰呛的响了起来，房门被开了一条小缝，门一打开一股酒气扑面而来，中田制作人伸出了脑袋，他满面通红看起来是喝了不少酒。

他一见是横山就呵呵笑了起来，把门开大了一些：“是横山君啊，我们稍微喝了点酒，你要加入进来吗？”

“诶？这样不太好吧。”虽然私下喝酒也不会被人知道，横山还是有些顾虑，总而言之还是先推脱一下。

一边推脱着，横山一边往房间里瞅了瞅，瞥见房间里似乎真的只有村上一个人，他突然有些警觉起来，半推半就的被中田制作人给拉了进来。一进去就看见村上似乎被灌了不少酒，整个人已经通红的瘫软在了床上，见到横山过来，还是用残存的意识伸手打了个招呼，但是看这情况已经是完全被灌的失去意识了。

横山进去后便坐到了村上的旁边，看中田制作人跑到门口锁上了门，横山的神经越发紧绷起来，他微微靠近了村上，瘫在床上的村上便伸手抓住了他的手腕，低声呻吟道：“kimi君…好难受。”

燥热的体温碰到了横山冰凉的手腕，横山不禁颤抖了一下，伸手摸了摸他的脸颊，更是烫的吓人。见到他眼睛红红的，眼泪在大眼睛里直打转的样子，刚刚还在生气的心情一扫而光，对这个纤细的男孩心疼的不得了，看着那个制作人屁颠屁颠的背影横山暗暗在心里骂了一句“老变态”。

横山想了想，一把将村上架了起来，正好中田制作人关好门了转身回来了，见横山架着村上准备离开的样子，立刻“诶诶”的喊起来。

不等他开口，横山立马说道：“他胃似乎不舒服的样子，大概是喝多了想吐。弄脏了中田桑的房间可不好，我还是把他带回去吧。”说着就快步侧身往门口走去。

中田制作人忙不迭地拉住两人，摇摇晃晃支支吾吾的说：“没事没事，再多待一会嘛…横山君也是…”

横山一边推脱着一边单手开着门：“没事没事，太打扰中田桑了…”

“不是，横山君，你听我说…”中田制作人恨不得扑倒门口去关门，横山已经将大门打开了，一个闪身便站到了酒店的走廊上。

横山左右观察了一下监控器的位置，发现左侧有一个亮着红灯的监控器，便笑着将中田制作人拉着村上的手从他身上扒下去，一个侧身将村上背对起监控，一边往后退一边笑着说着：“不好意思打扰您到那么晚，我们还是先告辞了。”

强硬的逃出中田制作人的房间，横山立刻把情况不妙的村上给抬回房间，一把摔在床上。

“中田桑？”倒在床上的村上，软软的囔了一句。

“谁是中田桑啊！”横山简直气不打一处来。“脱衣服洗澡！”横山觉得自己都被折腾出了一身汗，等下还又要洗一次澡，想到这个更是气的不行。

“诶？”村上啪的睁开眼，一脸疑惑的望着横山，湿漉漉的眼神盯着横山看了半天，突然不知为何的绽放出一个无比纯净的笑容。“是kimi君啊～”

横山叹了口气，也生不起来气了，只好俯下身准备把他抱起来。没想到刚俯下身子搂住村上的肩膀，村上的手就摸上了他的脖子，从耳根一路滑到锁骨，滚烫的触感吓了他一大跳，他立马一手抓住村上的手，将它从自己脖子上扒下去大喊一声：“你干啥！”

“诶？恩…好白。”这个麻烦的家伙还是一脸纯净的笑容。看着他的笑脸，横山也是只剩下无奈了，想起来刚刚害羞地大喊的自己简直是羞耻的想把自己塞到电视机里去。极力平定着内心的波动，横山只好如同照顾宝宝一样将村上搂到怀里，低下头轻声问道：“我们洗澡了睡觉好不好？”

“恩。”出乎意料的，村上居然点点头乖乖的闭上眼睛窝在了他的怀中。

见状横山就把他的体恤脱下来，扔在地上，然后思考接下来应该怎么进行。横山便低下头仔细地看了看自己怀中的这个男孩，虽然最近的工作一直都在一起，但是平时也不会那么近距离的去观察一个人。仔细看看，也难怪前辈们都亲切的叫他hina，的确是长着一张受前辈喜欢的脸，估计也是这个原因才吸引那个欧桑的注意力吧。

见村上的嘴巴微微张开着，露出了两颗小虎牙的尖儿，横山伸手想掰开他的嘴看看，也许是横山的手太冷了，接触到嘴唇的一瞬间，村上明显的抖了一下，下意识的往横山怀里钻了钻。

也许是这个动作太过可爱，横山毫无由来的伏下身子在他的嘴唇嘬了一下。见他毫无反抗的只是轻轻呜咽了一下，横山胆子就大了起来，试探性的含住下嘴唇将舌头探进他的口中。上品的烧酒的味道意外的有些呛人，刺激着口腔内变得有些辛辣。

横山一个翻身压在了他的身上，加深了这个吻，沉迷于这种奇妙的烧酒与舌尖的感触，横山觉得自己也变得有些奇怪起来，热量不断地向下半身聚集起来，大脑也开始发烫，四肢却不知道为何变得冰凉。

横山一手撑着自己的体重，一手抚上了他纤细的腰间，纤细的肌肤的纹理在手指的抚摸下舒展开来，拂过胸口的凸起时细微的颤抖更是挠骚起横山的骚动。

“不妙，不妙。”横山脑袋里有个声音不断地叫喊着，但不经意间自己的嘴唇已经探索起他脖颈间的敏感点。

手指游走到宽松的运动裤上，横山立刻感到了那个相同的热度，灵巧的钻进运动裤中轻轻抚摸着那个热度，身下的人立马做出了响应。

“啊…kimi君”村上的手指胡乱的抓住了横山的腰间，有些不适的夹起腿。

横山耐烦的用膝盖拨开他的两条腿，并将它们固定住阻止它们的闭合，他的手指不闲着继续骚弄的那份热度，他用手掌包裹着两个稚嫩的小球忽快忽慢地收缩着手掌，手指则灵巧地游走与头茎部，感受上面细微地血管凸起和不规则的褶皱。

身下的人呼吸开始有些紊乱，半眯的双眼泛起了些许泪光，潮红的双颊上渗出了细汗，不知道是害羞还是舒服，他反手遮住了自己的半边脸，紧紧地咬着自己的中指指节。怕他的小虎牙把那漂亮的手指咬坏了，横山将他的手一把拉下来，随着手指的离开，亮晶晶的液体也被粘黏到了唇边。

横山见状俯下身伸出舌头在那嘴唇上舔了一把，下面的手指也故意改变了位置，用指甲拨动着顶端渗出液体的洞口。“唔…”身下的人似乎对这突如其来的变故很不适应，自然的扭动着想逃脱这种玩弄，他身体的扭动摩擦着横山的坚挺，横山只觉得下面像火烧一样热，便掏出自己在玩意和村上的贴在一起，加快了手上的速度。

“唔啊…kimi君…等等…”村上的眼睛眯成一条缝，不自觉的挺起腰舒服地微微颤抖着，手也渐渐从横山的腰间滑到了大腿，用力的抓住横山的腿。 “等等…不能弄脏了啊…”

横山将嘴唇移到他的颈边，少年青涩的声音在他耳廓边低声喃喃：“没关系的。”  
“不…不行的…”村上红着脸想要逃开喷在耳朵里的气流，嘴巴里说的话已经分不清说的是标准语还是关西话了。“这可是光一桑的。”

横山整个人已经敷在了他的身上，手上还握着两个人即将释放的坚挺，实在是不想理会这些事情，便随口说道：“光一桑指不定也做过这种事情呢，像这个样子。”

“但是，光一桑…”虽然已经在微微的发抖了，但村上在这些细微的地方却是毫不退让，又一次执着的说道。

“啊！烦死了！”横山蹭地窜起来，两手拽着裤腿，一把扯掉他的裤子，扬手便往地上一扔。迫不及待的回到刚才的冲刺位置，猛的用嘴堵上了村上的嘴巴，下方战场的右手猛然加快了速度，发出了啾啾的水声。

“慢…慢点…”无意识的将双手环上了横山的脖子，村上的腰已经腾空在了床上。随着横山的右手活动的速度越来越快，他的呜咽声也越来越无法抑制了。“啊…Kimi君…已经…”两人紧紧地搂在一起，小腹上喷出的粘液乱七八糟的混合在了一起，粘黏起了两人的腹部。

看着那绯红的面庞和呼出着香甜酒香的嘴唇，横山又一次将嘴唇敷了上去，指尖勾起小腹上的一些粘稠物，滑过纤细的腰身向更里处探去…


End file.
